Kyoya's Rival
by Kawaiiluvr
Summary: One day in Ouran Academy, A girl by the name Asuna Suzuki barged into the Host Club and declared her rivalry with Kyoya-senpai. After she declared her rivalry with him, he's been getting beat at everything by her. Will he finally get his revenge? Or Screw up his plans and fall in Love.
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! I ONLY OWN

A CHARACTER THAT IS GONNA SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTER!

One day in Ouran Academy, the Host Club was talking about a new transfer student from America.

"I Wonder what she's like, maybe I can use my charm on here." Tamaki said while smiling like an idiot.

"I Don't have any information about this new student, they're keeping her file really secured for some reason..." Kyoya said.

"I had enough of Americans, They never put of a good fight against us and always chicken out."

Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

ATTENTION: IM NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST OR ANYTHING! PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY! IM A FELLOW AMERICAN AND I NEEDED TO WRITE THAT FOR THE STORY!

" I wonder is she will bring American cakes and treats with her!" Honey said with such delight in his eyes.

"I don't think so Honey." Mori said.

While they were blabbering about what the new transfer student would be like.

The door creaked open a little without them noticing.

A beautiful girl around the same age as them entered the room , she was wearing the Ouran girl's uniform already and had beautiful black hair with deep violet eyes. She was stunning, but none of them noticed her beauty till' she tapped Kyoya's shoulder. He was the only one not talking.

He turned his back to see the girl and was amazed by her beauty.

"Are you the new transfer student?" Kyoya said in a nervous tone.(WOW KYOYA NERVOUS?! WHAT A FIRST LOL)

"Yes." she said walking around the group of idiots talking.

Honey sempai stopped talking and pointed to the beauty who was circling them.

"Ahh! You must be the transfer student! Honey pointed out.

All the heads turned to see her, they all were in awe of her beauty,she was used to it though.

She turned to Kyoya.

" You must be the manager of these idiots" she said in a plain tone.

"Uhh, Yeah I am."

"The people here act like idiots here , the furniture is too out of style, the tea sets are all been used and worn out, and the room is getting dust.. You should get it renovated." she said like a business woman.

"Hey who are you to say such thi-" Tamaki was cut off by Kyoya Senpai.

"And your name?" he asked kinda irritated now.

" I'm Asuna Suzuki." she said.

"I'm-" Kyoya was cut off by her.

"Spare me, I know who you guys.." She held of a clip board similar to Kyoya's.

"Ahh... The Host Club, known for wooing girls."

"Wow, she's like Kyoya-sempai" said Haruhi.

They all laughed like crazy at the comment.

Kyoya-sempai and Asuna just stared at them like they're complete idiots, which was true.

Asuna continued," I didn't come here just to see these idiots laugh, I'm here to declare that I'm am your arch rival, Kyoya Ootori."

** AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**So, this is my second fan-fic! :D I've been longing to do this one :D I might not pay much attention to this as in my Gakuen ALICE But I Will do it everyday :D**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! HELP ME IMPROVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISLCAIMER : I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

Asuna smiled and left them in awe..

"What.. the hell..." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

" We must get her back for what she did! Yes! Yes! For trying to intimidate our secondary leader Kyoya sempai!" The twins said.

"Don't.." Kyoya said with huge smirk and evil aura around him.

They all backed away from him.

"This is me and her's battle, do not interfere." He said leaving and then he slammed the door.

It was silent till'.

"Couldn't his cry for help be any more obvious!? " Tamaki said teary eyed.

"Yes Yes! We must continue with our plan to help Kyoya-sempai!" The twins said.

"Yay! Let's help Kyoya!" Honey said while sitting on Mori's shoulder.

"Guys, I think he really meant when he said not to interfere." Haruhi pointed out.

"Poor little, Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Why poor little me?!"

"Obviously you were oblivious to his cry for help, but that's okay."

"How was I oblivious?"

"You couldn't tell his body language, that's his way for crying for help."

"I Don't think so."

"Shhhh. There there." patting her head like a little kid.

"Don't..Act...Like..IM A LITTLE KID!"

.

.

.

.

During Kyoya's Class.

"Attention class, this is our new student, Asuna Suzuki. She is the transfer student from America!"

the teacher said.

"Wow!"

"She's so pretty!"

"I bet she's really smart!"

"Maybe she's a model!"

Everyone was mumbling their thoughts about Asuna.

" I Think She's Just a STUPID American." Kyoya said loudly, making sure Asuna heard him.

Asuna smirked.

"Would you like to find out? Kyoya?

Her smirk was still there when she said that.

"Fine, but don't cry when you lose."

"Oh I promise."

The teacher handed them a piece of paper with 100 questions on it.

" Whoever can get the most right and do it fastest, wins."

All the students were getting nervous.

"So should there be a handicap?"

"I Agree, let's make this more challenging." Kyoya agreed.

"GIVE US BLINDFOLDS!"

All the students gasped at their bold move.

Two students tied the red and blue handkerchief around their eyes.

"GO!" the teacher yelled.

Their pencils hit the paper immediately as they heard the word.

As time flew without them noticing, Asuna finished a few seconds before Kyoya did.

"Damn it.. Time wasted on that problem." he mumbled to himself.

He stared at Asuna who had the biggest smirk on her face as they handed the papers to the teacher.

While the teacher checked the papers. The two just stared at each other, people thought they were having a telepathic conversation.

"DONE!" The teacher proclaimed.

"The winner is...ASUNA!"

The class gasped and stared at Kyoya who had his head down.

He was disappointed at his skills.

How could he have lost to her?

This was just utter embarrassment for him, that he couldn't look at his fellow classmates.

But he put his head up and saw right infront of his desk, a smirk. A smirk that he despised now.

"Let the war being." He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**:**I DO NOT OWN OURAN! **

**I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI AND MAYBE I'LL**

**ADD MORE CHARACTERS LATER IN THE STORY **

** ~Chapter 3~**

After Asuna beat Kyoya-senpai on that 100- questions game, the Host Club heard about this and was plotting their revenge on Asuna. Kyoya didn't go back to the room because he was pissed enough, and if he heard those twins right now, he would rip his hair off his head.

.

.

.

In Music Room 3#

"So what should we do to get our revenge on Asuna for making Kyoya senpai look like a fool?" The Hikaru said.

"I think we should leave them be, besides, it was Kyoya -senpai who agreed on the game anyways, he should have known better not to take Asuna so lightly." Haruhi proclaimed.

"Well, you have a point, but we cannot let this slip by!" Kaoru said.

"Yah! If someone threatens one of the hosts,they threaten all of us!" Tamaki said with a heroic voice.

"I don't know gu-" Haruhi said ,but was covered by Tamaki's hand.

"Let's avenge Kyoya!" everyone but Haruhi said.

"This Is the plan, whatever your best at ,and ask Asuna to battle with you!" Tamaki said.

They all nodded their heads except for Haruhi who was just rolling her eyes.

.

.

.

At the library, where Asuna is at.

"Hey Asuna! Let's fight!" Honey said.

"Ok."

they both were outside and ready to fight, obviously Asuna changed into something appropiate.

"Ohhh is that a fight over there?"

"Oh my gosh! It's between Honey -sempai and... ASUNA?!"

The crowd all said ," ASUNA?!"

"Whoever is to pin the person down on the ground for more than 5 seconds wins." Tamaki said while wearing a ' GO HONEY!' bandana on his head.

"Ready... GO!"

Before they both set their attacks on each other, Asuna fell on her knees.

"Hey..Hey.. Are you ok? Asuna I won't fight you if your not feeling well."

"Please, Honey don't do this... I... I... actually like you!"

The crowd gasped.

"A Confession?"

"Whoa..."

"Aww. I like you too!" Honey said coming in for a hug. Asuna sprung up when he got close enough and her hands suddenly shaped spears. She hit his weak points, making his muscles feel like jell-o.

"Kidding..." Asuna said with such evilness in her voice.

Honey lay there on the ground pinned by Asuna.

"1,2,3,4,5." She said.

"I-, Win.."

She stood up and walked away acting like nothing happened.

While Honey, lay there like jell-o.

"Honey-Sempai! You. Lost... for the first time.." Tamaki mumbled the last few words.

"I know... She's clever.." He said with a calm smile.

"Are you alright Mitsukuni?"Mori said.

"Yeah..." he said while staring where Asuna left.

Meanwhile, for Kyoya who couldn't help but notice the commotion and heard what happened between Asuna and Honey, he thought,' She's a very interesting girl..."

.

.

.

In Music room 3#

"Ok! It's my turn to do my stuff!" Tamaki said with confidence.

"What are you gonna do sempai?" Haruhi said.

"Well I'm going to play the piano, I'm pretty much the best piano player on campus." He bragged.

"Alright... If yah say so." She said.

"After my act, Kaoru and Hikaru will do what they do best, trick people."

"Alright Mi-lord!" They said together.

.

.

.

Tamaki stood in front of Asuna when she was in her classroom,which is barely about to start.

Asuna was texting on her i-phone.

"What do you want?" She said without taking her fingers off and eyes off the phone.

"Well, I want to duel with you!"

"You're gonna get hurt you know."

"N..not that kind of duel!"

"Then what?"

"Music... Any kind ,singing, instruments."

She smirked and slammed her hands on the table.

"Fine, pretty boy, but get this... When I win, you and your stupid Host Club will stop bothering me and Kyoya...GOT IT?!" She said while glaring daggers at him intensely.

"EEEEEKKKK! OK OK FINE!" He dashed off.

'Hmph, why does my dad want me to rival with him if he's not even a match for me..Asuna thought.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Well, Well, well... What is Asuna's father thinking? And why is she targeting Kyoya? GUESS IN THE REVIEW SECTION IF YOU KNOW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS IT HELPS ME ALOT AND BUILDS MORE CONFIDENCE OF ME UPLOADING THESE STORIES!**

**WITHOUT YOUR COMMENTS, I WOULDN'T HAVE REALIZED I LOVE WRITING!**

**SO, THANK YOU! -Kayla**


	4. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI AND A CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY!**

**~Chapter 5~**

"Yes... Do... What you can... THAT'S AN ORDER!" Tamaki said while acting like he was dying,

.

.

.

In the cafeteria, where Asuna is.

"Can I help you twins?"

"Yes, yes you can." They both said.

"And what would that be?"

"Come to the music room after class."

"We want to say we're sorry for bothering you and Kyoya-senpai."

"Apology accepted."

"We... We want to apologize properly." Hikaru said while trying to hold in his anger.

"And what happens if I think you are gonna poison me with something." she said while eating her crème brulee .

'We're not gonna poison you." Kaoru said.

"I Don't trust anything with the likes of you two, I know you're guy's history. No need to be shy, show your true nature." She smirked.

Hikaru snapped and tried hitting her, but was held by Kaoru.

"JUST ACCEPT THE GOD -DAMN INVITATION." Hikaru yelled.

Everyone started looking at the scene.

"Invitation?"

"What is that all about?"

"They seem to be yelling at our class's princess, Asuna."

"Hikaru, I think you should apologize to Asuna." Kaoru said.

"Fine, for you. I'm sorry, but can you just accept the invitation?' he said with much venom in his voice.

"Fine...Now leave me alone."

"Finally!"

.

.

.

After class.

Asuna walked through the halls and now was in front of the Music room.

She gave a sigh and entered.

"Hello Asuna-chan! Would you like some cake?" Honey said with a bright smile.

"Um.. Sure.."

Honey gave her a slice, "Here! "

"Thank you."

"So are you guys gonna apologize?"

She took at bit of the cake while standing up..

"Oh yeah." Tamaki said.

"We're... NOT SORRY!" They all said except for Haruhi who was just standing there and Kyoya-senpai who was not there.

Asuna dropped the plate and collapsed on the floor panting and sweating like crazy.

"HEY! HEY! ASUNA!" Tamaki ran to her with worry in his eyes.

"GET THE DOCTORS NOW!" Tamaki said.

After they called , the doctors arrived with a gurney. They placed her on it and rushed to the infirmary.

When they entered the hallway and rushed.

Kyoya was actually outside the door when they rushed out with Asuna on it.

He was wide-eyed and just stared at her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! WHY IS ASUNA GOING TO THE INFIRMARY!?" He screamed at them.

"We don't know! We said our fake apology to her and then she collapsed on the ground!" Hikaru said.

"Ugh! You idiots! Let's just go to the infirmary to check on her.." He said while being mad.

.

.

.

At the infirmary.

"ASUNA!" Kyoya screamed when he barged in the room she was in.

"Yes?" she said softly, her voice was very soft due to her dehydration from her sweating.

"What happened?!"

"Well, I had an allergic reaction to the hot sauce in the cake." glaring at the daggers.

"Hot sauce? On cake?! Who would put that on cake? Unless they were pra-." He didn't finish the sentence and glared and Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Uhhh... We kind of put hot sauce in the cake to prank her, but WE DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS ALLERGIC! WE PROMISE!" Hikaru said.

"YOU IDIOT BASTARDS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"Kyoya, it's not a big deal, I'm ok."

"NO! THESE ARE MY IDIOTS AND I TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR THEM!"

He said bowing at Asuna who was in shock.

"Kyoya...You're more shameless then I thought you would be. " she chuckled.

"What?" He said.

"How about this, I'll forgive you guys if we can start all over again."

She held out her hand in front of Kyoya.

"A.. Truce?" Kyoya said.

"Not really. More like Frenemies. K? She smiled brightly, which made Kyoya blush a little (O.O).

"Alright.." He took her hand and smiled.

"Hey.. Is this the first time Kyoya smiled? I mean without any hidden meanings behind it? Haruhi whispered to the rest of the Host club.

"Yes! It is." Tamaki said whispering.

"Whoa..."

They all stared at Kyoya, who was still holding Asuna's hand even when she fell asleep.

"Um Kyoya?" Kaoru said.

"Hm?" He said in a calm voice while smiling at Asuna.

Everyone gasped.

"This must be..." Kaoru said while whispering still to the rest of the HC ( Host club )

"But it can't be!" Haruhi said in shock.

( They will whispering because Asuna is sleeping and so that Kyoya won't hear them. I'm just tired of writing ' while whispering ' after every phrase. )

"But he's never smiled at a girl like that... Or even to us!

"My mommy is falling in love!" Tamaki said while trying to wipe away a tear drop that was forming in the corner of his eye.

"This is love, indeed." - Honey.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**AWWW! I LOVED MAKING THIS CHAPTER! IT'S SO NICE! I LOVE IT!**

**SO THE LOVE STARTS NOW!**

**I'M THINKING OF CALLING THEM, 'THE INDUSTRUCTABLE COUPLE' **

**HOW'S THAT? :D **

**I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T PAY MUCH ATTENTION TO THIS, BUT IT WAS THE OPPOSITE! IM IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**-KAYLA**


	5. Chapter 55

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI AND A CHARACTER THAT WILL APPEAR LATER IN THE STORY!

THIS IS A SIDE STORY! THIS WILL NOT EFFECT THE MAIN STORY!

IT'S JUST SOMETHING I WANTED TO DO! SO THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 6

Chapter 5.5(?)

In the music room.

"Hey! Let's play, ' Who-can-get-a-picture-with-Asuna- GAME!" The twins said.

"Why would we play with that?" Kyoya said.

"Well, the winner keeps the picture with Asuna, so if you don't want me and Hikaru kissing the photo at night, I suggest you play." Kaoru smirked.

Kyoya imagined them kissing the photo of Asuna at night and shook his head to get the picture out of his mind.

"Fine! I'll play, just to make sure you creeps don't do anything to that photo."

All the Host club members smirked. ( Besides Kyoya, because they all knew he is falling in love with her)

"Ok! You have till' end of the day to get a photo." Hikaru said.

"Fine."

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

.

.

.

In the classroom.

Asuna was reading a book while sitting in her desk.

Kyoya walked up to her holding a camera.

"Um.. Asuna Can you take a pi-" Interrupted by the twins.

"ASUNA! Take a photo with us!" The evil twins said on purpose to make Kyoya pissed.

"Um. Sure?"

"Alright!"

*CLICK

"Got it!" They said and ran out the door.

"Hikaru...KAORUUUU!" Kyoya yelled out the door.

"Sorry! Can't here you with all the running away!" Hikaru said while laughing like crazy.

"Yah! Tell us another time!" Kaoru said with tears of laughter in the corner of his eyes.

Before Kyoya could ask Asuna, class had begun.

.

.

.

In the cafeteria.

Asuna was eating pudding.

And again, Kyoya walked up to her with a camera.

"Oh hi Kyoya! Did you need something from me before?"

"Uhh.. Yeah Can you-?

"Hello Asuna-chan! Take a photo with me and Mori -senpai-!" Honey said while holding a cake on a plate.

"Umm... Alright.."

"Yay!"

*CLICK!

"Got it!" And Mori grabbed Asuna and Honey and carried them out of the cafeteria, trying to avoid Kyoya who was just staring at the door..

"WHAT THE HELL? MY PUDDING!"Asuna Yelled.

Mori-senpai put her down and gave her another pudding.

"Thank you! :D" she said.

.

..

.

The rose garden in the academy.

Asuna was just sitting there on the bench.

Kyoya walked up to her AGAIN! ( Come on KYOYA! Take the DANG PHOTO XD)

"Oh Hi... Sorry we got interrupted last time, what did you want? You better say it fast, someone might interrupt you." she giggled.

"Oh yah, Um, Can-?"

"Sorry Kyoya-senpai, Me and Tamaki need to borrow her." Haruhi said.

"Sorry to bother you and Kyoya, But can you take a photo with me and Tamaki?"

"Uhh, yeah sure... Why do you guys want a photo of me?"

"Ummm... Memory purposes?" Tamaki guessed.

"Ok."

*CLICK

"Ohh you didn't smile Asuna.." Tamaki pointed out.

"I don't like to take pictures so much and when I do, I don't smile really."

"Oh alright."

**Bell rings**

"Oh I have class.. Sorry Kyoya!" and Asuna took off.

Kyoya was gonna glare at Tamaki and Haruhi,but they disappeared knowing he would try to strangle them.

..

..

..

Angry Kyoya walked to the music room, he opened the door finding all the host members flaunting their photos of Asuna.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHY WERE ALL OF YOU SABOTAGING ME AND ASUNA TRYING TO TAKE A PIC?"

"Well, we never said you couldn't sabotage people." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and we thought it would be funny, which it was." Kaoru said.

A creak sound came from the door, appearing Asuna.

"Oh! Kyoya, I knew you were here. What did you want?"

"Oh um, It's ok. There is nothing." He said sighing at the camera.

Asuna gave out a sigh and grabbed the camera from Kyoya and put her right arm around his neck, making their heads side-by-side. *CLICK

The other Host Club members were staring at them with their mouths wide open.

Asuna let go of Kyoya and smiled.

"Geez, Kyoya." She giggle as she was walking to the door.

Before she left, she turned and smiled at everyone and. She left them in awe.

Kyoya was blushing like crazy,but also smiling at the picture they took together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**OMG! I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS DOWN FOR A LOONNG TIME!**

**THAT IS WHY I ADDED TWO CHAPTERS YESTERDAY TO ADD THIS IS IN!**

**I LOVED THIS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**THIS IS NOT CHAPTER 6! **


	6. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI AND FUTURE CHARACTERS THAT ARE TO COME!

~Chapter 4~

Most of the high school students met in the Music Auditorium for the duel against Tamaki and Asuna.

Kyoya was in the crowd blending in.

While the Host club is getting Tamaki ready for the Piano solo he is gonna do.

"You'll do good Mi-Lord.!" Hikaru said.

"Yah! When you win, we'll get some cake!" Honey said.

"Don't take Asuna lightly, she might be extremely good, and you might make yourself look like a fool sempai." Haruhi said.

"That's not encouraging Haruhi". Said Kaoru.

"I'm just saying."

"Why is there all the instruments of the world on the stage?" She said.

"So that the two can have a range of selection, despite Tamaki only able to play the Piano." Hikaru said in a mocking tone.

"That's no-... Ok. That's true." Tamaki said with his head down.

.

.

.

On the stage.

Tamaki was on the left side of the stage and Asuna was on the right.

Tamaki sat on the piano.

And Asuna was next to all the instruments when suddenly she picked up the violin.

"So she plays the violin." Kaoru said.

"She might be a prodigy." Haruhi said.

* * *

"Or maybe not." Hikaru said.

Then Tamaki played his music piece.. The ONLY one he knows and can play well.

When he finished, people were clapping loudly.

He smirked at Asuna who already had a smirk on her face.

'What is she thinking?' He thought.

She started to play the violin, it was so beautiful many of the girls and some of the boys were getting teary eyed.

Then she put down the violin and got the guitar and continued.

When she was done. She had played all the instruments. Everyone was astonished and clapped extremely loud.. Most of them stood up while clapping.

Asuna bowed her head and Smirked at the Host Club..

She walked away like nothing happened.

"What... Was THAT?!" Hikaru said in anger..

"She was AMAZING!" Haruhi said.

"Yeah! But not we don't get cake... DX " Honey said.

"I expected her to play really good on the violin, but I didn't realize she can play very well on EVERY INSTRUMENT!." Kaoru said.

Tamaki was sulking in the corner.

"Sir it's ok! We will get her back with our master trickery."The twins said together.

SORRY PEOPLE SHORT STORY! DX I DIDN'T FEEL GOOD TODAY! MY STOMACH WAS ALL TWISTED AND DIDN'T HAVE THE MOOD TO WHILE I DIDN'T FEEL GOOD.

GOMEN! ( Sorry!)

PLEASE REVIEW!

I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!

-Kayla


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE FUTURE!

~Chapter 6~

After the incident.

.

.

.

Everyone was in the Music room, even Asuna.

"Hey Haruhi, where do you live? Asuna said with a curious, but cute face.

"I live in a apartment with my dad."

"You're a girl right?" Asuna asked

Everyone spitted out their tea except for Mori and Kyoya.

"How did you find out?! She hid her gender really well!" Hikaru said.

"Well, it was quite obvious to me, but why did you join the Host club? Is it because of some debt?"

"Bullseye." Haruhi said.

"Really?! Did Kyoya do this? He is called the Shadow King around campus." Asuna smirked.

"Yup, but as you can see, Haruhi is enjoying herself here , so need to go into conclusion." Tamaki said while petting Haruhi's head.

"I wasn't planning to do anything. Oh! Haruhi can I visit you tomorrow? It's the weekend and wanted to see what a commoner's market is like. I think it would be fun!"

"Oh, sure, I did have to get some stuff there anyways."

"CAN WE COME TOO?" Tamaki, Hikaru,Kaoru, and Honey said with puppy eyes.

"NO! The last time you came, you made Kyoya a 'lost' child."

"'Lost" child?" Asuna said with confusion.

"Long story."

.

.

.

At the grocery store, meeting up with Asuna in front of the store.

Then a very expensive limo pulled up in front of her, she thought it would be Asuna, but it wasn't.

"Haruhi! We wanted to come back to this commoner's food supply place!" Tamaki said with all the Host club behind him.

"I told you guys not to come."

"We couldn't resist." Tamaki said.

"Fine, but don't bother me and Asuna. She's really excited about this."

"Oh yeah.. Wear is Asuna-chan?" Honey-senpai said.

Then a girl with long black hair ( waist length ) came skipping next to them. She was wearing a cute mini skirt with a cute puffy sleeve blouse with flats.

"Sorry I'm-... Oh hi Host club, I didn't know you invited them?" Asuna said.

"I didn't, they just invited themselves." Haruhi said with an irritated tone.

"Oh, well, the more the merrier."

"Hello Asuna!." All the host club said.

Everyone entered the market which was PACKED!

You could barely walk around without bumping into anybody.

"Wow, it sure is crowded." Asuna thought.

She bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She turned and saw Kyoya was the one she bumped into.

"Oh hey Kyoya! It sure is crowded."

"Yeah it is. Why are you interested in a commoner's market?"

"Because my grandfather said that the more you experience, the more wiser you are, So I want to be more wiser."

"Oh.."

"Hey look! An Open area!"

Asuna pulled Kyoya's arm and headed to the open area.

"Phew, out of the crowd. Did we get ourselves lost?"

"Yup, and I don't know any of this area."

"Wanna get something to eat before we search for them?"

"Sure, wanna eat at that place." Pointing to a fast food place.

"K."

The both walked to the place and was at the cash register with an older woman running it.

"Oh my! What a lovely couple you two are!" The older woman chuckled.

"Oh, mam we aren't-" Asuna tried to finish till the woman kept on laughing louder.

"I'm sorry what would you lovely couple like?"

Asuna sighed. "What would you like Kyoya?"

"Um.. One hamburger and fries."

"And I'll have a chocolate shake and fries please."

"Alright, here you go."

"Thanks."

They both headed to a empty table and sat down.

Asuna noticed when there was two straws on her milk shake and look at the old lady who had a thumbs up. She then looked up at Kyoya who was already eating his burger. For some reason, Asuna felt her blood boil every time she's with Kyoya. She didn't understand it, but she kinda liked it.

"Um... I can't finish the milkshake by myself, can you help me finish it?" she asked while her hair covering her face, but she was blushing like crazy.

He just stared at her with surprise.

"Sure." His head moved to the extra straw on the milk shake and then he met with two deep violet eyes.

*CLICK

They both jerked their heads back and look at the window and saw that Hikaru and Kaoru took a picture of them.

"HIKARU!" Asuna screamed, she didn't care if people looked at he strangely. She ran outside leaving Kyoya still sitting at the table dumb-founded.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

"Nope... Don't wanna!" Hikaru said while running for his dear life while an angry Asuna came chasing after him at full speed.

"Damn it... She's gonna catch up to me." He mumbled.

She finally caught up to him and snatched the camera and deleted the photo.

"Here." Asuna said.

"Thanks. You didn't have to delete the photo... We all know that you like Kyoya.."

"What? I don't like him.. He's my friend."

"Are you sure about that?"

The gang finally got to them.

"What happened?!" Haruhi said.

Asuna was just staring at Hikaru with surprise.

"Asuna are you ok?" Kyoya asked.

ASUNA'S POV

Maybe I do like him, maybe that is the reason why I get nervous around him and my blood feels like it's gonna boil. Do I really like him?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**HEY GUYS! GUESS I CAN UPLOAD CHAPTERS EVERDAY! BUT NOW I CAN ONLY UPLOAD A CHAPTER OF 1 STORY EVERYDAY... SO TOMORROW IS GAKUEN ALICE TURN. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! **

**REVIEW! **

**THIS WAS A SWEET CHAPTER, WOULDN'T YOU THINK?**

**NEW CHAPTER ON WEDNESDAY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!**

**I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI AND MAYBE A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE FUTURE**

** ~ Chapter 7 ~**

**The flu**

**After the trip to the supermarket,**

**We have returned to the one and Only Ouran Academy.**

**Just before the bell was gonna ring, Kyoya sat in his seat and turned to see that Asuna was not there. He wondered where she was, till he heard some girls chatting besides him.**

"**Did you hear what happened?" the girl said. "Yeah I did! Asuna is sick, it's rare for her to be absent. I hope she's okay." The other girl said.**

**'Sick? Asuna is sick? She's like superwoman, she doesn't just get 'sick'" Kyoya thought.**

**The teacher signaled the students to settle down and take their seats. **

"**Alright class**, **today, we actually have a trial student who will be joining us for one week,**

**Please welcome, Airi Yamaguchi." the teacher said. Everyone clapped.**

"**Ms. Yamaguchi, you can take the spot next to Kyoya for now since Ms. Suzuki is not here today." She smiled at the teacher and merrily took her spot next to Kyoya. She had shoulder-length copper hair with emerald eyes, her beauty was like Asuna, but there was something missing. Kyoya scanned her like a robot collecting data ( Such a weirdo right? XD ).**

"**Hi! I'm Airi Yamaguchi. You can call me Airi!" She said with a smile that was not comparable to Asuna's in Kyoya's opinion. "I'm Kyoya Ootori, nice to meet you." He didn't even look at her when he greeted her. That's how un-interested he was to her. Airi pouted a little. **

"**Hey Kyoya, can you give me a tour of the school? I didn't have a tour when I got here so I was wondering if one of the students can give me a tour." **

"**I'm sorry, but I cannot go because I'm going to a friend's house after school to check up on her."**

**( Heh... HER... ) "Oh... Oh ok, maybe next time?"**

"**Sure." He said.**

* * *

"**Yay!" Airi smiled and turned the other way and smirked.**

**After school, everyone was in the Music room.**

**They were finished with their Host Club duties and were having tea.**

"**So everyone, I was planning to check up on Asuna since she was not here today."Kyoya interrupted the cold silence in the air which was abnormal for them.**

"**Ohhhh! We're going to Asuna-chan's house! Yay! Yay!Yay! :) " Honey-sempai jumped around like a little kid hearing exciting news.**

"**Wait, she never told you her address though and you said that her files were kept extra secured." Haruhi raised a eyebrow.**

"**I have my resources." Kyoya pushed his glasses back, trying to act mysterious.**

"**Well let's go! We've been to everybody's house ( the people in the Host club + Asuna who is there friend ) already except for Asuna's." Kaoru and Hikaru stated.**

* * *

"**Ok. The limo is already outside. Let's go." Everyone got up and headed out to Asuna's house.**

* * *

**At Asuna's house.**

**They all got out of the limo and stared at this huge mansion. It was at least 4 stories high and the front lawn was like a State park. The trees that followed the pathway to the door were cut into modern style shapes. There were many roses around too. They walked up the marbled pathway that almost looked like real silver , but it was just a illusion. There were also many security guards and cameras around. Kyoya knocked at the door and a middle -aged maid answered the door. **

"**Oh! Are you boys Asuna's friends or something?" she asked.**

"**Yes , we are is Asuna arou-" He was cut off by this loud scream in the backround that sounded like Asuna's. The all slightly bent to the right and saw Asuna being dragged by maids and butlers. They were making her do many things at once. Asuna saw them at the door.**

"**HELP ME!" she said while being nagged by a teacher who was teaching her to speak like in the old times. ( Like Tis thee. Stuff like that)**

"**No! Do not help her! She has a cold right now and must be busy." The teacher said.**

"**TIS JUST A COLD!" Asuna was being dragged all over the room. They were making her brush her teeth, while playing an instrument, while learning a new language! **

**Kyoya and the rest barged in.**

"**Why does she need to be so busy? Don't you need rest when someone has a cold." Tamaki asked.**

"**She is not normal. Everytime she sneezes, her personality changes and it becomes chaotic. It's so hard to control her, and she sneezes a lot too!" The maid ranted.**

"**Her personality changes? How is that possible?" Haruhi said.**

"**We do not know, but all we know is that if she's busy, she doesn't sneeze."**

**Asuna was still being dragged all over the place being snapped at by the teacher and the maids and Butlers. Finally Asuna got her foot out , which was being grasped on tightly by a handcuff, and stood up. When she stood up, SHE WAS ABOUT TO SNEEZE! ( AHHH RUN! )**

"**Mori, Honey, Stop her from sneezing!" Kyoya commanded.**

**Mori and Honey obeyed and jumped up the stairs and stopped her from sneezing. They also carried her down the stairs since she had a headache from all the dragging.**

"**Oh, Hi Kyoya and the rest. What are you doing here.? Asuna coughed with her weak voice, she looked like a fragile doll that can break easily. **

"**Are you ok Asuna? You don't look so well, and your maids and butlers are making you do all this work." Haruhi glared at the servants who were panting.**

"**Yeah I just need to si... Si.. Siii. ACHOO!" Asuna sneezed and fell on the ground. Everybody didn't know what to expect, she wasn't normal at all, and they all can agree to that. They just stared at Asuna who was still rubbing her head and hoping for the best.**

**Mori helped her up and Asuna looked at everyone like a child.**

"**Hi! Mori-senpai!" Asuna clung onto Mori. Everyone was like 'this cannot be good.'**

"**Oh Hi Everyone! WELCOME TO MY HOUSE :D " She screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**She skipped rather faster than normal and was gone by a flash.**

"**Well, after her! You guys were the ones who made her sneeze. You should take responsibility!"**

**The Host Club gathered around and tried to organize a plan.**

"**Alright.. If we don't Asuna to get hurt and us not to get hurt. We need a plan that's bullet proof, no titanium proof!" Hikaru slammed his fist in his hand lightly.**

"**Alright, We have to scatter around the mansion, but because she might be to fast for any of us to capture, we have to be in groups. Kaoru with Mori, Tamaki with Hikaru, and Honey-sempai with Haruhi.**

**I'll stay infront of the house to watch if she tries to escape the mansion's premisses ( Don't know if I spelled that correctly?" **

"**Alright.. Kaoru and Mori go on the second floor. Tamaki and Hikaru, you guy go to the third. Honey and Haruhi will be on the fourth. I'll be on the first. Okay, now that we have our plan.. HEAD OUT BEFORE SHE CHANGEDS PERSONALITIES!" Kyoya yelled in a commanding voice.**

** AUTHOR'S NOTES**

_HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NOW CHAT! AND YES, I DO REALIZE I WROTE THIS ALL IN BOLD, AND IM SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE TILL I WAS IN THE MIDDLE XD_

_I PROMISE I'LL UPLOAD EVERY WEEKEND. AND SINCE THIS WEEKEND IS A THREE DAY FOR MEH.. MORE TIME TO MAKE MORE STORIES! WOO!_

_LOOK FORWARD TO THEM ALRIGHT? _

_REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI AND OTHER CHARACTERS!

PLEASE REVIEW!

~ Chapter 8~

The Chase

The whole Host club scattered around Asuna's house, looking for a teenage girl acting like a 4 year old.

.

.

.

With Kaoru and Mori on the second floor...

"We should video tape this so Asuna can see how she acts, since she doesn't remember anything after all this." Kaoru agreed by nodding his head. Kaoru pulled out his Iphone 5 and started recording. Suddenly they saw Asuna skipping along the hallway with flowers in her hand heading to the weapon room.

"They have a weapon room?! What for? Mori, let's go!" The both rushed over to the room finding Asuna sitting on the floor playing with daggers. Mori walked to Asuna and calmy knelt down to pick up the daggers before Asuna could cut herself. Asuna resisited him and kept pulling the dagger. She finally let go,but she cut herself. Then she began to cry.

"Owww! That hurt! I HATE you Mori!" Asuna sobbed.

This was like the scene with Honey. Mori shook his head and ignored his own feelings.

He handed her a lollipop that she keeps for Honey just in case.

"OOOHHHH! I LOVE YOU AGAIN!" She hugged onto Mori. Mori grabbed her and put her on his shoulders. There was a lot of dust in the weapon room , so you know what happens...

"Achooo!" Asuna sneezed and fell on the ground. She stood up and smirked. Kaoru flinched at her cold smirk like Kyoya's. She maliciously picked up and battle sword that looked like it's looks can kill.

"What...Are you Morons... DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" She swung the sword at them. The both ran for their life, accidentally, they ran up the stairs to Tamaki and Hikaru. Tamaki was talking about how cute Haruhi, you could tell at the looks of Hikaru was getting irritated. Both Kaoru and Mori came running at them, but of course, Mori had a poker face onvthe whole time they were there.

"AHHH! HIKARU SAVE ME- I MEAN US!" Kaoru shouted at the other end of the hall with Mori. Then came an angry Asuna with a deadly weapon coming after them. Tamaki and Hikaru took a step back and took a good look at the scene they were about to get into. They finally realized that HELL was about to show up, they both turned the other way and left them behind.

"KAORU I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED YET!" Hikaru shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HIKARU YOU CHICKEN!" Kaoru and Mori finally caught up to the two and reached the 4th floor.

"You Dumbasses!" Tamaki snapped at them while they all turned to find Honey and Haruhi.

"You just lead HELL to us!"

"Well, we're sorry! We didn't know where to go so we ended up running up stairs!" Kaoru hissed back at Tamaki."You guys shut up and let's find Honey and Haruhi!" Mori yelled at them. The three were shocked since this was the first time Mori scolded them. "Let's find them and get Asuna to change personalities or else this Asuna will kill us!" Hikaru said. They all nodded and went with the plan.

They went through hall through hall and couldn't find those two. They were starting to get exausted, but Asuna looked like she was just getting started. It felt hopeless... They were gonna died. Until they all spotted a small blonde boy eating cake in the last hall of the 4th floor with a girlish- boy sitting next to him. Mori sprinted to them grabbing Honey and Haruhi, he threw them over his shoulders and they all ran to the 1st floor.

"Mori! Why are we runni-?" Haruhi then saw Asuna holding to swords rushing closer to them.

"AHHH RUN FASTER RUN FASTER!" Haruhi yelled. They all luckily made it outside while as a calm Kyoya, waiting for them in front of the gate. "We're here!" Kaoru panted. They all were exausted. They all were hypervenilating. They all forgot from tiredness, Asuna who was panting too right behind them... "I'm... I'm... Going.. to kil-, ACHOO!" Asuna sneezed. They all didn't have the energy to react and TO THINK, they would at least be a little worried for what she would turn out to be. BUT THEY COULDN'T CARE LESS. Only Kyoya was worried. He walked up to Asuna who dropped her weapons and was covering her eyes with her hair. Then she looked up and gazed into Kyoya's Grey eyes.. She then put her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Kyoya was shocked at what she was doing!

"I love you... Kyoya Ootori!" Asuna smiled, but Kyoya new it wasn't really her saying that.

Everyone had catched their breath before the kiss and was seen dumbfounded. The twins smirked, for the reason they got that all on tape. Kyoya pushed her away with his eyes covered by the glare of light and turned to the group... "HURRY GET HER NOW! TIE HER UP!" Kyoya commanded!

They all obeyed and tied her up. She luckily passed out and they took her to her room.

.

.

.

In Asuna's room...

Kyoya was sitting on the side of Asuna's luxury bed, that could fit 8 adults.

He waited for Asuna to wake up, so he could make sure she is safe.. the other guys left hours ago out of exaustion. Kyoya gazed at Asuna's perfect, white skin. He moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. Then Asuna's eyes fluttered open. She was still weak and couldn't remember anything that happened a few hours ago... But all she saw was a pair of worried gray eyes staring at her.

"Are you ok?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah... What happened? Why am I in bed? Why are you here?"

"Long story... but The Host club members came to visit you because we heard you weren't feeling so good. They all left a few hours ago though... I stayed to make sure you were ok."

"You know you didn't have to."

"Of course I know that, I know everything... Im the Shadow King after all" he joked.

Asuna snickered." Yup, you are... Thank you... Kyoya..."

"Your welcome, but all the taking care of by the Hosts will cost you."

Asuna punched his arm. Even though she was weak, her punch were like iron fists.

Kyoya rubbed his arm and smiled.

"You should get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow Okay?"

"Yeah, But I want to know... What happened to me?"

"Well..." Kyoya pulled out Kaoru's phone and showed her the video...

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open a little.

_ Author's Notes_

_Well... Wasn't this a cute chapter? And it was very funny in my opinion.. xD _

_Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I said I would update a lot last weekend_

_,but school was just kicking my ass around. But, __**I'm going to update every weekend at least once!**_

_REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI , AIRI YAMGUCHI, AND OTHER CHARACTERS!

REVIEW!

~Chapter 9~

The rivalry and The big Fight.

After the Host club visited Asuna while she was sick and had their game of tag. They were exausted.

But! School is a no- no to skip.. So we are back with them at their regulary scheduled basis.

…..

"SHUT UP KYOYA, YOU MORON! AT LEAST I CAN BEAT YOU AT ANYTHING!" Asuna hissed.

"OH! SO WE'RE BRINGING UP ACADEMICS NOW? WELL FINE! I'LL BEAT YOU!"Kyoya fought back.

"HAH! YOU? BEAT ME? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH." Asuna boasted.

_What could have happened between the two of them? And to think, they were getting a little closer._

_-sigh-_

**FLASHBACK!**

_Last night at Asuna's house, when Kyoya showed her the video._

_Asuna's expression could be identified as embarrassed, but, Asuna wouldn't want to be seen embarrased in front of her rival._

"_I...We... KISSED?!" _

"_Oh, um... Yes.."_

"_DON'T SAY IT SO CALMLY!"_

"_How would you want me to say it ?"_

"_GET OUT!" Asuna threw a pillow at him till he left the room._

_Asuna was flushed at what she saw through a little screen.._

_She was mad, since that was her first kiss too._

**End of Flashback..**

**A few hours later, at the beginning of school before the fight started.**

_Kyoya sat in his desk with Tamaki talking about some crap he didn't care about._

_Then Asuna came in the door looking really pissed. She calmly walked in and sat in her desk._

"_Hey Asuna! Are you feeling better?!" One girl said._

"_Yeah! We all heard you weren't feeling better." A second girl joined in the conversation._

_SILENCE_

_Asuna ignored the worried feelings of the girls and just stared straight at the blackboard._

"_Hey Asuna, you ok?" Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder and she violently slapped his hand away from her. "Do... not.. touch me you narcississt!" She snapped at Tamaki. Tamaki felt his heart freeze for hearing those 11 letters put together. Asuna still looking at the Tamaki who was standing in front of her desk, she then lowered her head to see Kyoya shocked. She tigtened her glare when her eyes met with his. Kyoya was confused because he didn't know what he did, til' he remembered the kiss she gave him. 'Was that her first kiss?' he wondered. Then he smirked._

"_For your information, you kissed me first, I take no responsibility for that kiss." Kyoya proclaimed loudly for other students to hear. All heads turned to the word 'Kissed.' _

"_Kissed?"_

"_Who kissed who?!"_

"_Wait, was it Asuna and Kyoya?!"_

_Rumors were already building up. Asuna flinched at that comment of Kyoya's. She then slammed her hands on the desk." FOUR EYES! I DIDN'T KISS YOU!"She yelled._

"_Oh really? Then why do I have proof on this Iphone then?" he smirked which got Asuna more mad._

**END OF FINAL FLASHBACK!**

"FINE LET'S HAVE A 100 QUESTION MATH QUIZ! WHOEVER FINISHES IT FIRST AND GETS MORE CORRECT, WINS!" Asuna announced.

"Fine by me then..." Kyoya sounded confident, but knew this wasn't going to be an easy A.

Some students got some extra math quizes and gave it to them.

Tamaki was nervous by who would win? He obviously sided with Kyoya, for he was his best friend.

"Ready, set, WRITE!" one of the students said with a tiny flag in his hand. The two were incredibly fast at finishing the questions. They solved each question quickly and finished the quiz at the same time. Asuna dropped her pencil and stretched her arms in the air. Kyoya, on the other hand was panting because of the speed he had to put in to stay with Asuna's normal speed. One student had a stopwatch and was timeing them. " They both finished at 3:23 minutes!" The crowd was in awe and clapped.

Another student collected the papers and handed them to the teacher who was confused at what was happening at the other side of the classroom. He checked the papers and stood up. "The winner is... Asuna by one problem!" he announced. The crowd cheered.

"Congrats Asuna!"

"Yeah! You were so cool!"

"Yay you won!"

Everyone was congratulating her as Kyoya sat there and stared at the problem he missed. He didn't put a comma in one the answers! He was mad... He was pissed now that a girl beat him. He got up and calmy left the classroom. Asuna stared at him when he walked to the door with interested eyes.

She smirked.

.

.

.

In Music room 3, during working hours for the Host Club.

Tamaki and the Host club stared at Kyoya in confusion, he was happy.

"um.. Kyo-chan. Why are you so happy when you were defeated by Asuna-chan?" Honey asked with Puppy eyes. "Why? You'll see." He smirked. He had his black leather notebook and his usual calculator

for calculating Honey's cake and sweets. He was shaking his head at the money he was spending for Honey.

**SLAM*** The doors flung open with Asuna holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"What the hell is this?!" She pointed to Kyoya and shoved the paper in his face.

"Oh this... Well, this revenge for the stuff you have been doing to me." He removed the paper that had a picture of Asuna kissing Kyoya. Asuna clutched her hands together. Honey ran to Asuna with a plate of cake. "Here Asuna-chan! Calm down and eat it!" He sweetly handed her the plate and Asuna angrily accepted it. She looked at the cake and smirked."Well, then... If Hell is what you wanted, then bring it on!" She shoved the cake on his face. The girls drinking tea all gasped and watched at the two throwing food at each other. Plates and cups of tea were being shattered on the cold marble and Kyoya now were covered with cake and tea. When they ran out of cake, they angrily searched for one more piece.

"I will get the last shot!" Asuna proclaimed. "In your dreams, sweetheart." Kyoya smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BIRD-BRAIN!"

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me then, sweetheart."

"Thats it!" Asuna clung onto Kyoya's neck and was choking him.

"'M...ORI! Ge... gET HER OFF ME!" Kyoya ordered as he was staggering from Asuna being on his back. Mori calmly walked through the smashed cakes and picked up Asuna. "Let me go Takashi!"

Mori ignored her and placed her on the chair. Tamaki then walked in front of the other girls who were watching them act childish. "My dear princesses! We apologize for the commotion! We ask you to calmly exit the club for today." Tamaki bowed.

"Oh.. Okay Tamaki."

"Sure, I'll do whatever Tamaki asks of me."

All the girls were talking about what just happened til' the salmon colored doors slammed shut, then there was no twins were standing behind Asuna and had an idea. They both smirked at each other which meant things were going to go downhill, not like it wasn't going down anyways.

The twins silently left the club for a few minutes and came back.

They were waiting for the perfect moment to do the 'Brilliant' plan of theirs.

"You two! Why did you ruin the time for the girls?!" asked Tamaki, it was the first time for him to be scolding Kyoya. "She was the one who came in and starting all of this." Kyoya nudged his head to Asuna who was pouting like a stubborn child who didn't get what they wanted. "It was your fault for posting all those pictures around the school." Asuna crossed her arms. "You two have been fighting for the whole day already! It's not only making you guys miserable, but also the people around you." Haruhi scolded.

"I'm sorry Haruhi." Asuna apologized. Kyoya just sat on the other side of the room with Tamaki standing next to him. "Well, apologize bird-brain." Asuna said. "I'm sorry for my rude actions, and don't call me that." Kyoya mumbled the sentence. "Okay, now apologize to each other now.

"Like hell I would apologize to her/him" They both said in a unison.

"Well,then..." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"If you two won't apoloized." Kaoru finished.

Hikaru pulled Asuna out of the chair and dragged her to where Kyoya was sitting.

Kaoru pulled Kyoya hand and they both put GLUE on their hands. They made them hold hands and the glue hardened.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Asuna tried pulling her hand off of his.

"You... TWINS! Get us unstuck!" Kyoya snapped.

"No, thanks. We will let you guys go when you have forgiven each other!" They both said in melody.

The twins then skipped out of the room, leaving a glued Asuna and Kyoya.

_Author's Notes_

_BAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA I think this is one of my longest chapters!-Author_

_OMG! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEKEND? THIS MUST BE A MIRAGE!- Readers_

_No, This is real readers, and it's not like I don't have any ideas, it's just school- author_

_Wow two chapters! -ignored the Author- - Readers_

_Oi! Listen to my life story! - sigh- Oh well, REVIIEW! ~AUTHOR_

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING !

I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI, AIRI YAMAGUCHI, AND OTHER CHARACTERS!

~Chapter 10~

Everyone sat in the music room silently, the room was filled with a dark aura coming from Asuna and Kyoya. They still haven't forgiven each other and it was already really dark outside.

"Hey! Let's have a sleepover here in the Music room! Since Asu-chan and Kyo-chan still haven't forgiven each other yet!" Hunny's enthusiasm shined through the dark aura and was noticed by everyone. Mori nodded his head like a emotionless robot.

"Yes! That is a great idea Hunny-sempai! This will let us see ' The Great Battle of the Roses ' end dramatically!" Tamaki rose from his seat and it looked like he was under some kind of spotlight.

"I too.." Hikaru started.

"Think it's a good idea..." Kaoru continued.

"To watch them forgive each other till' the end." They both smirked.

"I don't know... I have to get back to my dad and cook dinner for him." Haruhi said.

Tamaki then swooped her from her feet. "Oh! How my poor little daughter! Cooking for her family of two! My little hard working daughter!" Tamaki's fatherly side perked up.

"Put me down Sempai! And I don't see you as my fatherly at all!" Haruhi pushed him away.

Tamaki went to his usual sulking corner and sulked. The twins put their hands around Haruhi.

"It's okay boss, Haruhi will sleep with us tonight!" They turned to Tamaki become who became defensive all of a sudden. As the three argued who Haruhi would sleep with, Haruhi went next to Asuna.

"Asuna are you okay with sleeping here with them?"

Asuna didn't respond for a few seconds.

"I guess, what else choice do I have? I'm not taking four eyes over here to bed with me." She glared at Kyoya.

"Well, aren't we on the same page." He sarcastically said.

"You know what, I didn't ask for this bullshit, okay? I don't need your attitude." You could tell Asuna was tired and when she was tired, she was snappy.

"I didn't either. Now shut up. I'm trying to go to sleep, but with your constant blabbering, I'm not gonna get any."

"Shut up..." She yanked her hand towards her which made Kyoya get yanked as well.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For your stupid attitude."

"My attitiude? I wouldn't be talking you little spoiled brat."

It was silent after that.

Haruhi soon got up from squating the whole time they were fighting.

Haruhi sighed.

"I guess, I'm staying because I don't want to leave Asuna stuck here with you guys."

Tamaki's eye sparkled and he hugged Haruhi tightly.

"Yay! My little princess is sleeping here with her daddy!"

Haruhi ignored the comment because she noticed Asuna and Kyoya have finally fallen asleep.

Hunny came up to Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, you don't need to be worried, they will work it out. I know they will." This was one of the 'wise sayings' of Hunny-sempai's.

"I know, but i'm worried if after this, will they be ready?"

"They will." Hunny smiled at Asuna, who had her head on Kyoya's shoulder and Kyoya's head was resting his head on her's.

"Hikaru we should un-glue them now. Don't yah' think?" Kaoru suggested.

"Yeah yeah. Here catch." Hikaru threw the ungluey stuff ( Sorry don't know what it is called ).

Kaoru caught the bottle of stuff and got Asuna's and Kyoya hand very carefully, he didn't want to wake them up. He carefully covered their hands with the liquid and their hands slipped away from each others like melted butter on a plate.

.

.

.

.

In the middle of the night.

Kyoya woke up and he noticed that their hands were free. But he also noticed that Asuna laying on the cold ground holding her knees. He softly shook her shoulder a couple of times til' she had woken up.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, she was definitely half a sleep.

"What do you want Kyoya?" She whispered as she finally got her logical self back and noticed it was dark and everyone was sleeping.

"Our hands are free."

Asuna took a look at her hand that was attached to his.

"You're right... Kyoya... I'm sorry... for everything I guess." she sheepishly covered her eyes with her hair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for putting that picture up. Friends?" Kyoya held out his left hand to her.

She grabbed his hand.

"Yeah.." She tightened her hand around Kyoya's slender ones. She then burried her head onto his shoulder ( or she hugged him ). Kyoya didn't complain her flinch, but continued to hug her.

"Asuna.."

"Hmm?..."

"You wanna sleep on the couch, it's not good for a girl to be sleeping on the ground."

"Mmhhm." She nodded her head while rubbing her eyes like a child.

Kyoya stood up and held out his hand to her. She was looking down.

"Asuna? Are you okay?"

Asuna then lifted her hand up.

"Carry me.."

"Carry you? Are you really tired?"

She nodded.

"All alright." He shrugged and picked her up bridal – style.

He set her on the fancy pink sofa. When he put her down and turned around, Asuna tugged jacket's tail weakly. Kyoya turned and started at the low – blood pressure Asuna.

"Sleep with me, Kyoya."

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? You might get mad at me."

"I won't."

"Alright." He lied down next to Asuna and put his long slender arms ( SLENDER MAN OoOOooo Just kidding. Continue reading.) around Asuna's waist, keeping her from falling off.

Asuna smiled and snuggled closer to Kyoya. Kyoya wasn't used to being this close to a girl ( besides Haruhi ) because he was always distant from the girls who come from Ouran. But who said that couldn't change?

.

.

.

In the morning

The Host club stared shockly at the scene they were looking at.

The twin got closer and started poking their heads.

"Pssst! Kaoru, Hikaru.. Stop that! You know how Kyoya is when he is awoken!" Tamaki said nervousley with his fingers covering his mouth.

"Ohh boss, it's okay Kyoya and Asuna won't wake up. The probably had a goooooood sleep."

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"Don't make it sound like they did... it..." Haruhi shyly.

"Aww! My little Haruhi is shy!" Tamaki cooed loudly which woken The Shadow King.

You didn't even have to turn around to tell if you woke him up, he gives off a spine – chilling aura.

Tamaki froze and so did the rest.

"Tamakii..." Kyoya growled trying not to wake up Asuna.

Asuna tossed to her right where Kyoya's shoulder was and burried her face.

The host club phewed. Kyoya looked down at Asuna and then glared at the idiots in front of them.

"Why must you all be so loud?" Kyoya asked.

"We weren't trying to Kyo-chan." Hunny said.

Mori had Hunny on his shoulders eating a chocolate cupcake with fancy chocolate frosting on top.

"I'm guessing you guys forgave each other?" Hikaru cooly said.

"Yes... Now if you wake her up, i'll kill you all." He threatened. They all took a big step back.

Asuna stretched her arms up and stared at her surroundings. She looked at Kyoya who was glaring at them.

"Kyoya, what time is it?" She asked.

"Oh.. 9:30. Why?"

"9:30?! I have to go!" She quickly got up and stormed out of the school.

"Why is she in a rush?" asked Kaoru.

"Like I would know." Kyoya said.

"Hey isn't there a field trip tomorrow? We're going to San Franscico, right?" Tamaki said.

"Really?! But I cannot go since I do not have a passport. Oh well, what I will do." Haruhi shrugged.

"Do not worry Haruhi, we're taking private planes and we do not need passports really." Hikaru said.

"Oh, Well. I'll bring something back for my father then."

"I'll have to schedule some photographers to take pictures of you guys while on the trip. This trip will now go to waste. I will use this as a opportunity." Kyoya's glasses reflected the light as he pushed them up.

"Opportunity for what?" Kaoru and Hikaru smirked.

"Well, for money of course. The pictures will make a good edition to the new magazines."

The twins sighed. For he got it wrong.

"Let's just have a good time alright?! Right Takashi?" Hunny looked at Mori with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, we will." Mori said.

"Hey isn't Asuna from San Fransisco?" Haruhi said.

"I think so.. Maybe she would already know everything about San Fransisco." Tamaki said.

"Oh well, maybe something eventful will happen?" Kaoru elbowed Kyoya in the shoulder, but he was busy calaculating the club's financial taxes.

_Author's notes_

_Yay! Another chapter! I have been having writer's block for Mikan's New Old Life. DX SADDNESS! SO I CANNOT WRITE ANYTHING! DX_

_LOVE THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING.!_

_REVIEW_


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

I ONLY OWN ASUNA SUZUKI, AIRI YAMAGUCHI AND FUTURE CHARACTERS!

SPECIAL THANKS TO CARRIE153 FOR LETTING ME USE AN OC CHARACTER FROM HER OURAN STORY! CHECK IT OUT! IT'S CALLED To Forgive or To no Forgive.

Chapter 11

The day when they go to San Fran. :D

"Hey Tama-chan, where's Haru-chan? Is she here yet? We're almost going to the airport!" Hunny said with excitement.

"I don't know, but I think she's arriving soon. Oh, how I wish Kyoya would let me pick her up at her apartment!" He turned to Kyoya with puppy eyes, but Kyoya was still busy on his laptop.

"No, I promised Asuna I would meet her here." He said as if it was an obvious fact.

"Well, you're sure devoted to her now." Hikaru pointed out. The twins stood next to Kyoya.

"Not devoted, but keeping a simple promise."

"Sureeee." The twins sung in a melody.

"Sorry, if I was keeping you guys wait!" Haruhi came in the music room.

"Not at all, I'll just add that to your debt for keeping us waiting." Kyoya said sternly.

Haruhi sulked. "Kyoya, why must you torment our Haruhi?" Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly, as the twins followed their boss's actions. Then a knock was heard through the door. Mori walked over and opened the door to a twin-size girl ( as in she was the same height as the twins ) with waist- length black hair. She was wearing wearing ripped shorts with a v-neck brown shirt and had brown aviators.

"Hey guys." Asuna said. "Hey Asu-chan! Want some cake before we leave?" Hunny offered.

"Eh, sorry but I'm not that fond of cake. " Hunny turned to Mori. " She doesn't like cake." He said with teary eyes. " It's okay Mitsukini, other people like cake." Mori advised. That cheered him up.

Asuna walked over to Kyoya, who was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a vest and regular jeans.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to leave now for the jet?" Asuna asked.

"I thought that we're leaving in a hour." Haruhi said, she was wearing her regular boy-ish clothes, but that was her style. "Both wrong, We're leaving in 10 minutes." The twins said, they were wearing a striped sleeveless shirt, but the other twin was wearing the opposite color order of blue and white on their shirt. Then the door opened to another girl who looked like Kyoya.

"Kyoya.. Are you going to start leaving or just sit there with your poker face?" Mimi sarcastically said. Then she looked at Asuna who was staring at her with surprise. "Hey Nee-chan, She your girlfriend?"

Asuna flinched and had a tint of rosiness on her cheeks at that sentence. Kyoya turned his head saw his little sister smirking at him. "No, Mimi. Shouldn't you be with the others? They should be boarding the limos by now."

"Nah..Going with the groups are boring. I'm coming with Haruhi and the twins."

"Alright then, shouldn't you be getting ready to leave then?"

"Like you have any room to say that."

"Unlike you, all of our stuff is in the limos."

"And so is mine, sorry nee-chan, but I'll " Exceed my brothers! " She quoted from her brother.

Kyoya got up and headed to the door. He motioned the rest of the to follow and they obeyed.

.

.

.

.

.

In front jets the servants were putting all of the luggage in the jets.

Mimi walked up to Asuna and smirked.

"Can I help you?" Asuna said.

"Yes, indeed you can. How about we do a little challenge?"

"What kind?" Asuna started perking up, she loved doing challenges.

" A challenge where you must ask Kyoya to be your boyfriend for this whole week-long trip."

Asuna kept her poker face, but inside she must have been blushing.

"And if I win?"

"The loser has to serve the winner for a week."

"I'll do it if you ask Kaoru to be your boyfriend for one week." Asuna smirked.

Mimi was taken- back at that sudden challenge, but nodded.

Asuna held out her hand and she shook it.

"So when will you ask him?" Asuna blushing a little.

"Maybe when we get there?" She blushed a little too.

"No, we must ask them before we board the jets."

"Before?!"

"Yes, before."

"Ugh. Fine."

And so they went their separate ways.

Asuna's P.O.V

I walked towards Kyoya who was writing in his black notebook.

When I was in front of him, he surfaced his face from his notebook.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Um, yeah... I was wondering if... if.." Oh god, I can't speak. Damn it! Speak Asuna! Speak!

I pulled his arm and dragged him towards a a corner of the airport. I'm probably blushing like an idiot trying to confess their dying love to the person, but technically I was.

"Now you have me to yourself, what is it? I cleared my throat and said the words.

"During the trip...Can we... Uh... Be girlfriend and boyfriend?" I quickly started squatting and covered my face. I can't believe I said that! I must seem like a fool to him now. Oh no... I feel like I could just disappear from the world right her and right now.

His eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that? Would I gain anything from that?"

I was thinking of a good reason, but this dude wanted something.

"Uhh. You would gain the chance to meet my dad after this week?" I thing that was good.

He seemed to be in deep thought. Then I added. " And the satisfaction of dating me?" I should have kept my mouth shut.

He pushed his glasses back and his glasses reflected light. " Sure. But after I'm meeting your father."

I sighed and nodded. I started heading back to the group, but the Kyoya grabbed my should and had his arm around me. Oh god, I started blushing like a freak. Everyone started staring at us. I felt embarrassed, but kind of relieved. I relaxed my shoulders and smiled a little. We started going up the stairs and he had let go of me already. Naturally, some of the girls were enraged with me and Kyoya being an 'item' now, but he didn't mind. As we took our seats, I turned my head and saw Mimi with Kaoru. Kaoru's arm was around her shoulder. She looked at me too and stuck her tongue at me. How in the living hell did she get that tiny devil to go with her scheme? I guess anything can happen if your in Ouran. I shrugged. Then I smirked. I layed my head on Kyoya's shoulders. He was reading a book and didn't seem to mind a bit. I could tell Mimi was shocked too. I snickered a little. This is gonna be one hell of a field trip.

END OF P.O.V.

Mimi's P.O.V.

I stared at Asuna who had her head on Nee-chan's shoulder. How did she do that? Maybe she bribed him? I don't know, but I'm not letting her win. I know her history, she a genius and can do basically everything! I'm going to win. Break her killstreak. I looked at Kaoru who was staring out the window.

"Hey, are you okay with doing this? I know your other obnoxious twin doesn't know about this. Even if you said that you did tell him."

"Yeah.. We're going to have to make decisions like this without consulting each other in the future."

He seemed kind of sad. Probably because they did everything together. If I had a twin, and did everything like them. I'd probably have the same problem. I kind of feel sympathy for the fool.

I looked down and then felt a finger support my chin, finally meeting with a pair of golden eyes. I felt my cheeks redden up. Then I heard a snicker from the other side of the jet, it was Asuna.

"What are you doing you perverted twin?" I smirked.

"Just getting use to my new play toy." I blushed, that totally ruined my coolness plan.

I smacked his hand. "Dream on, pervert." I grinned..

This might as well be the best week I've had in 5 years.

END OF P.O.V.

The jet has landed and now was in San Francisco , California. It was a 13 hour flights and it was the morning time. All of the passengers were exhausted, they didn't even bother going around the area. All of them headed to the hotel they were going to be staying at.

.

.

.

In the hotel lobby.

The Host club ( from now on, when I pertain to the Host club, Asuna is included, and maybe others that join them in their crazy adventures xD ) sat on the lounges of the lobby waiting for the teacher to assign rooms. Hunny was being carried by Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru were next to each other, and so was Mimi. Tamaki and Haruhi were also sitting next to each other. Then Kyoya and Asuna were leaning against each other they were to tired to get up.

The teacher walked towards their small group and started to talk crap about what to do and what not to do. No body was really listening. Then Airi ( yes she came along guys.) walked towards the teacher.

"Excuse me? But I will be staying at the hotel across the street. I hope that won't be a problem." She smiled. How could she be that perky when everyone was so tired.

AIRI'S P.O.V.

I smiled brightly at the teacher, then caught a glimpse of Kyoya and Asuna leaning against each other.

I tried not to stop my smile.

"Sure it's okay." The teacher yawned.

"Great! Ta- ta!" I waved and when I turned I looked furious. Who the hell does Asuna think she is? Some queen who can have everything? Why does she do everything so perfect? I hate her.. I'm going to take Kyoya back. Even if it means to mess with their families. I love Kyoya. I will not let anyone take him away from me. He's mine... Mine... Mine ONLY...

END OF P.O.V

ASUNA'S P.O.V.

I woke up in the lobby of the hotel. It was still morning. Did I sleep for 5 minutes or something? Why do I feel something leaning on me? I turned my head and saw a sleeping Kyoya leaning against my back. I moved really slowly and got up without waking him. I saw Mimi in the corner of the lobby waving her hand to come to her. I did.

"Hey. What is it?"

"I have another thing to add to the challenge. We have to share rooms with our boyfriend. And we cannot tell them about this challenge. Got it?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. This isn't the first time I slept ( As in sleeping, not sex ) with your brother, so it would be fine. But won't it be hard to share a room with Kaoru if Hikaru is obsessed with him?"

"Nah.. He's fine. I asked Kaoru already and he said sure. We'll just not wake him up."

"Wow... You got this all planned."

"Yup. And if there is anything else I want to add, I'll tell you okay?"

"Yeah sure. I just go and ask Kyoya right now."

"K, Good luck"

I looked down at Kyoya who was sleeping. I shook his shoulder and he woke up. He had a demonic aura coming out that I didn't want to come near him now.

"Hey Kyoya, let's share a room okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, sure whatever." He replied. He had low blood pressure. It was kind of funny how he would stagger to the room. I opened the room and it was huge. There was a grand room for 3 or more people!

I put down my carry on bag on the modern leather couch that was next to a glass wall showing the other building where that girl with copper hair was staying. I forgot her name, but oh well. Kyoya put down his carry bag and crashed on the bed. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing. Its funny to see you with low-blood pressure."

He sat up and took off his shirt. I saw his pure white skin and blushed a little.

He patted his lap. Did he want me to sit on his lap?! I came towards him and looked down at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Sit."

I sat on his lap I was blushing, so I had my face facing my lap.

"Look at me." He commanded.

I looked up and he pressed his lips against mine.

I widened my eyes.

What the hell was happening?!

Did he just... Kiss me?!

When he pulled away lied down.

"Are you okay? Kyoya?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you just kissed me, for one."

"Isn't that what normal boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"I guess they do that."

"Then nothing is wrong, right?"

I shrugged. I lied next to him. He put his arm around me when I lied next to him.

Kyoya was warm. I didn't expect him to be. I thought he would be a cold person. Physically and mentally. But I was wrong. You know, before I came to Japan, I promised my dad and myself one thing. I will never fall in love with anyone.

_**But boy, was I wrong.**_

_Author's Notes_

_I tried to make this longer! But anyways. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR SUPPORTING ME! CURRENTLY I AM MOVING. SO EVERYTHING WAS QUITE HECTIC THIS WEEK. THATS WHY I DIDN'T DO ANOTHER CHAPTER LAST WEEK. GOMEN!_

_I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND THANK YOU AGAIN Carrie153 FOR LETTING ME USE MIMI! SHE MADE A GREAT PART IN THIS CHAPTER! :D PLEASE KEEP REVIEW! I LOVE ALL YOUR GUY'S REVIEWS! THEY'RE SO NICE! :D LOVE YOU GUYS! _

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!_

**REVIEW!**

**:D**

**~Author **


End file.
